wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
7.3: Capital Ship Catalog
This sub-Chapter contains the list of combat statistics on canonical capital ships found in the Wing Commander Universe; these are the ships that were in the games. Aside from being used in gameplay, these craft can help out prospective ship designers by providing a template against which they can compare their own designs as well as providing reference material for what kind of technology is employed by a given race during a given time period. The statistics on these craft as presented here all represent "stock" models; the actual stats of an individual craft may be vastly different depending upon any modifications the ship's crew makes. In those cases, GMs should follow all the usual restrictions for the type of craft chassis involved. Each entry contains the following pieces of information: *'Name': This lists the common name by which the craft is known. *'Chassis/Weight': This lists the specific chassis and weight categories upon which the ship's design is based. *'Size Class': This lists the ship's Size Class as well as its maximum calculated bounding box volume (in cubic meters). *'SI': This is the ship's Strength Index assuming no damage and a default Gun loadout. *'Cost': This lists the ship's cost per unit in credits. *'HD/BHD/FHD': This lists the ship's hit difficulty numbers. Standard HD is listed HD first, followed by blast hit difficulty next and ending with flat-footed hit difficulty. *'INIT': This lists the ship's Initiative rating as well as its Engine Class. *'Max Speed': This lists the ship's top speed along with its associated combat speed. *'SHP': This lists the ship's maximum Shield Hit Points as well as the specific Class of Shield installed. *'AHP': This is the ship's Armor Hit Points; its specific armor type and thickness are also listed here. *'Guns': This is lists the default Guns installed on the ship. Each specific Gun includes data on its re-fire rate, maximum range and damage capacity, in that order. *'Ordnance': This lists out the default Ordnance installed on the ship. Like Guns, data on the ordnance's re-fire, optimal range, maximum range and damage capacity are listed with each specific weapon. *'X': This lists any special weapon or capability of note the ship may possess. *'Crew/Passengers': This lists the ship's standard compliment; the standard size of the crew is listed first followed by any passenger capacity it has available. *'Cargo Capacity': This lists the ship's maximum cargo capacity; an outline of what contributes a specific amount to that capacity is also included. *'Accessories': This lists the specific accessories installed on the ship. This section includes any Weapons Stations installed. Specific numbers and types of weapons will be outlined in this section; should a weapon be listed without a number, it should be assumed that it is installed on all occurrences of their associated Weapon Station type. *'Flaws/Bonuses/Notes': These sections list any further additional items of note about a particular capital ship class, including any universal design flaws, added bonuses, major design variants, standard wing compliment and hangar capacity, and any known ships of the class. Craft of Wing Commander I Terran Drayman Diligent Venture Exeter Bengal Kilrathi Dorkir Lumbari Ralari Fralthi Sivar (Class) Snakeir Kilrathi Star Post Craft of Wing Commander II Terran Clydesdale Free Trader Gilgamesh Waterloo Confederation (Class) Confederation Supply Depot Caernarvon Station (Confed Starbase) Kilrathi Dorkathi Kamekh Ralatha Fralthra Kilrathi Supply Depot K'Tithrak Mang (Kilrathi Starbase) Craft of Wing Commander: Armada Terran Lexington (Class) Kilrathi Shiraak Craft of Wing Commander: Privateer Confederation Paradigm Kilrathi Kamekh Civilian Drayman Mk-II Craft of Wing Commander III Terran Clarkson Caernaven Southampton Tallahassee Yorktown Blackmane (Confederation Starbase) Kilrathi Sha'kar Kamrani Ralarrad Ralaxath Fralthi-II Bhantkara Hvar'kann Kilrathi Supply Depot Craft of Wing Commander IV Terran Concordia (Class) Vesuvius Ella Superbase Kilrathi Pasqual (Kilrathi Starbase) Craft of Wing Commander: Prophecy Terran Pelican Murphy Plunkett Hades Midway Nephilim Triton Barracuda Orca Hydra Leviathan Kraken Tiamat Craft of Wing Commander Arena Terran Indomitable Kilrathi Kiranka Craft of Privateer 2: The Darkening CIS Military Transport Prison Ship Salvia (Military Destroyer) Prototype (Military Cruiser) Veldor (Military Carrier) Yackard (Military Dreadnought) Jincilla Jincilla Cruiser Kiowan Kiowan Cruiser Chirichan Chirichan Cruiser Papogod Papogod Cruiser Kindred Krono Civilian Ilia Ilia Mk-II Monolith ---- NEXT: 7.4 Non-Canonical Capital Ship Catalog PREVIOUS: 7.2.2 Capital Ship Systems and Equipment TOP ---- Category:WCRPG